fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenshin Hakai
Kenshin Hakai is a Fairy Tail mage. He joined Fairy Tail when he was seventeen,two years after he left home. He left his family's home when he was fifteen,because he wanted to go out into the world and learn as much as he could about magic. For his young age,his is a very strong mage,although he has not been given the title of S-class yet. Kenshin is the middle child of his family of five, and they are all mages. His family includes his younger sister Terra Hakai, his older brother Kyoshiro Hakai,his Father Kyo Hakai,and his Mother Scarlet Hakai. He got his alias "Black Wrath" (黒の怒り Kuro no Ikari) for his ferocity on the battlefield. His dream is to be one of the greatest mages the world has ever seen. Appearance Kenshin is of fairly average height,and has a lean build. His black guild mark is located on his right bicep. There is a scar on his right shoulder that he gained when he was ten,when his Dad tried to get him and Kyoshiro to spar with swords,which ended terribly. His choice of attire is a pair of black combat boots,black pants,white medical tape wrapped around his hands,a black shirt,with a white long-sleeved trench coat,and a white sash tied around his forehead,with his bangs framing over it. Personality Kenshin like most of his family,enjoys fighting strong opponents. For him,beating someone strong is a stepping stone towards his goal. Ever since he was little, Kenshin has had a very strong dislike towards sushi,while his favorite food is any kind of cooked fish. Kenshin is a very laid back person, he almost won't take anything seriously,unless the situation calls for it.He is also a very brave person,and will do anything to protect or help his friends. He has a very strong bond with Kyoshiro, and they are friendly rivals. He also has a strong sense of morals, he won't ever attack a person who has no means of defending themselves,and he frowns upon killing, and tries to avoid when possible. One of the things Kenshin respects in people, is strength. When he has free time, he prefers to train in order to get stronger. He wishes to be one of the greatest mages known to the world,before he turns thirty. His friends describe him as kind-hearted,understanding,reasonable,and strong. History He was born on August the 12, X767. When he was eight, his father started training him and his brother to be mages. They trained everyday until the age of fourteen. When they hit that age, their own training schedules. When Kenshin later turned fifteen, he watched his brother Kyoshiro leave their home, at the age of sixteen. Kenshin left later that year, at the age of fifteen. On August 2, X783, he joined Fairy Tail. Powers & Abilities Lightning Magic (雷魔法 Kaminari Maho): He learned how to use this magic when he was 12. It was taught to him by his Father. While he isn't naturally attuned to it,he is fairly profficient in it. He can cast down Thunder from the skies,cover his body in it,or basically shock people. *Paralytic Shock (麻痺衝撃 Mahi Shogeki): Kenshin puts his hand on a persons head,and with a electric shock,disrupts there brain funcitions,making them paralyzed for a short time. {C *Finger Bolt (指ボルト Yubi Boruto) : Kenshin points his index and middle finger at target and fires a bolt of lightning out of his finger tips. *Lightning Beam (はり Kaminari Hari): A uprgraded form of Finger Bolt,this spell is much more concentrated,and more destructive. Wood Magic (ウッド魔法 Uddo Maho): He is profficient in this magic to where he can make almost anything. The wood he can make,is almost harder than steel. He isn't naturally attuned to this magic either,it was taught to him at the age of 11 by his Mother, Scarlet Hakai. * Wood Magic: Great Revival of Life (ウッド魔法生命の大再生 Uddo Maho:Seimei no Dai Saisei) : Is a spell, that rapidly grows trees and plants in a area,and can turn a area into a forest at will. *Wood Magic: Locking Wall (ウッド魔法ロック壁 Uddo Maho: Rokku Kabe): Kenshin creates a wooden structure covering his entire front side,that defends him from attacks. *Wood Magic: Prison (ウッド魔法刑務所 Uddo Maho:Keimusho) Kenshin creates a wooden prison to trap his target within. Frost Magic (凍結魔法Toketsu Maho):Kenshin Is extremelly skilled in this element. It is the magic he is naturally attuned to,awakening it six months since he began his training,when he was eight. Since he is naturally attuned to it,he is much more profficient in this than his lightning and wood magics. *Freezing (凍結 Toketsu): Kenshin places his hand on target,and the target will start to freeze up,and in worst cases,get frostbite. Works immensly better when there is water to freeze. *Ice Breath (氷の呼吸 Kori no Kokyu): Kenshin releases a cold fog from his mouth,that covers the area with cold fog. After extended period of time,it starts taking enemies magic and releasing it into the atmosphere,making the fog stronger.This spell is incredibly taxing on Kenshin,since it continuously draws magic from him to keep it powered. *Ice Atmosphere (雰囲気 Kori fun'iki): Kenshin constantly release ice magic into the air,freezing the area around him. It is dangerous because he will not have to use as much magic,since there is ice around him. *Ice Wall (氷壁 Hyoheki) : Kenshin slams his hands on the floor,and forms a wall of ice infront of him. Quick Step Magic (クイックステップKuikku Suteppu no Maho): Another creation of Kenshin's which is a form of teleportation magic. The user channels magic throughout their body, then pinpoints it on desired location. It is put into motion when the user takes a step forward,and it is activated right when their foot touches the floor. * First Step (まず工程Mazu Kotei) : Kenshin takes a step,then dissapears towards his desired location at high speeds. *Second Step (次の段階Tsugi no Dankai ): A upgraded version of First Step. Kenshin takes two steps, teleporting him to his desired location at even faster speeds the First Step. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: He is extremelly skilled in Hand to Hand combat,since it was taught to him at a young age. He is skilled enough to take on several people at once,and come out with few injuries. He prefers to aim at the weak spots of the human body,while his strength and speed to overwhelm his opponents. Keen Intellect: Kenshin knows a vast amount about the magical world,thanks to his father. His fauther drilled as much as he could into him,while getting Kenshin to retain it. Analytical Mind: Kenshin is highly analytical individual.When he isn't sure he can beat his opponent,he prefers to just sit back and watch the enemy,trying to find a weakness. Most of the time this is not required,as he is a very skilled tactician,and can make good plans in the heat of battle. Large Magical Power: While not the greatest,Kenshin has a large supply of magic power. His magic is blue in color,and has a calming feeling to it. When completely released, it makes a blue flowing aura around him,and also destroys part of the floor around him. Magic Creator: He takes fun in thinking of new spells, and diffrent ways to combine his magic. He believes with imagination and determination,the potential is infinite. As of now,he has only invented two forms of magic. If studying the persons magic long enough, with enough training,he can use that persons magic. It will be in the weakest form possible though. Enhanced Durability: He can withstand magical attacks to some degree,and can usually take a hit with a weapon,and come out unharmed.,without it cutting him. He is quite used to taking a beating,thanks to his Father and Brother. Astounding Speed: Even without his Quick Step teleportation magic,he is astoundingly fast. His speed is his greatest strength. Enhanced Strength: Despite his lean build,he is suprisingly strong. A well placed punch would be handy capping to an opponent. Category:Mage